iSing
by webeta123
Summary: Two years have past since high school. Sam has written a song. When did Freddie get here! Song-fic to "So Close" Seddie/Creddie friendship T for censored curse word


**A/N: Here is my first try of an iCarly fan fiction. Hope you likey!**

It has been two years since the iCarly gang graduated high school. Sam was voted Most Likely to Go to Jail, as a joke from their class. Freddie had joined the Army, to try and do something good for his country. He was immediately drafted and was sent to Afghanistan. Sam and Carly tried to keep in contact with him, Sam trying much harder than Carly. She had finally admitted her feelings for him to herself in sophomore year but couldn't tell him. So she had to be sure he was alright. Everytime the connection worked, Sam's heart flew at the sight of his face. He still held the look of a lost puppy, but it worked for him at twenty. He told her about his army friends that he had made, and occasionally some would barge into the picture and tell her about how he "pines for you every f*** day!" and he would flip them the bird and tell them to shut up, but with a smile. Then she would hear a general yelling and Freddie's face disappear. This would happen about once a week.

Sam stood back stage, constantly tugging on the dress that Carly convinced her to wear and eating her new favorite treat, peach rings. Sam had written a song not to long ago and Carly convinced her to sing it at open mike. "Next up, Sam Puckett!" The person yelled with too much enthusiasm to be sober. Sam walked onto the stage, shielding her eyes from the bright lights that shown down on her. "This is a song I wrote for one of my friends who is overseas right now. Hope you like." She put the music in the CD Player before taking her place at the mic.

"_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me  
Don't know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy I wish you would  
I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile _At this first high note the bar went silent in awe._  
Every time I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away _The door of the bar she was singing in opened and in walked a well-built man, with his army uniform still on and his backpack slung over his shoulder. He scanned the room before his eyes settled on Carly. He snuck up behind her before covering her eyes with his hands and whispering, "Guess who."

"Freddie! What are you doing here?"

"My plane just landed, I called you but your voicemail said you were here so I came here to get a proper hello."

_I think he might be close to perfect  
Girls you know what I mean _"Is that Sam?" Freddie said, his voice breaking at the sight of her. _  
He's got a face straight out  
Of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself  
To prove he ain't a dream  
Oh oh oh  
I can't help myself  
Now my secret's out  
I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we've never met__  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin' crazy  
Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away  
I wish you were mine all mine _Her voice took a tone of pure wistfulness, which Freddie was amazed by._  
Mine all mine  
I wish you were mine all mine  
I wish you were mine _Freddie launched himself onto the stage where Sam could see him. She almost missed her part.

_I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we've never met _Sam walked in a daze, the microphone cord slithering behind her as she walked towards him. _  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind _She cupped his face in her hand, to assure herself he was real. Freddie leaned into her touch._  
I think that I might be goin' crazy  
Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away_ Freddie wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush to him._  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away _She barely finished the verse before her lips were connected to his. The microphone slipped out of her grip and landed with a thud at their feet as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Wolf-whistles were heard from the crowd that was watching her sing and there was clapping from their old friends from high school who they stayed in touch with. They slowly broke apart before Freddie said the first words that came to his mind, "You eat peach rings now?"

"FREDDORK!"

**End Story. I had to end it that way.** **You know the drill.**


End file.
